<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three's a Crowd by SweetestHoney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043709">Three's a Crowd</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney'>SweetestHoney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots - Spider-Man [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Peter Parker agrees, This is so self-indulgent omg, and loves fucking every version of his boyfriend that they come across, loosely based on too many discussions of jake gyllenhaal, nobody should be so good at being a daddy and a twinky bottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:49:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetestHoney/pseuds/SweetestHoney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I've uh, I've got no excuse for this one. Based on the fact that Jake Gyllenhall is such a daddy at his current age and was such a bottom-y fuckboy when he was younger, so of course putting the two of them in the same room is bound to cause, uh, *stress*. </p><p>Peter Parker just wants to go on a nice date with his boyfriend. When Quentin calls and tells him he's got an emergency, Peter goes over to help out. The emergency happens to be an alternate universe version of Quentin. Sex ensues.</p><p>Also uh, is it weird to dedicate porn to someone? lol, I don't care if it is, with any luck she's not gonna read this anyway. This is dedicated to K. &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker/Quentin Beck, Quentin Beck/Quentin Beck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oneshots - Spider-Man [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1439839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three's a Crowd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You don't have to have read Double Trouble to read this, but since they're similar I'd say that is technically the prequel to this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter didn’t get paid enough for this. Actually, he didn’t get paid for this at all, now that he was thinking about it, and if he wasn’t in the middle of getting the shit kicked out of him by a giant evil super robot a la Doctor Doom, he would be marching over to Tony’s office and giving him an earful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, giant robot thingy, over here!” Peter’s head whipped around as he heard the shout, and the robot that was currently holding him like a rag doll and shaking stopped it’s movement as well, turning to look for the source of the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter grunted as he felt the hand tighten around him, and then the robot started moving, walking towards the group of teenagers standing a street or so away, yelling insults and profanity at the thing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No, run you idiots, get out of it’s way!</span>
  </em>
  <span> But Peter’s lungs were burning, he had no air to yell to the kids, and so he could only watch as the robot clomped over to the where the kids were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you asshole, pay attention to us! Come get me!” Peter knew the kids hoped the robot would drop him if they distracted it, and while it wasn’t an awful plan (it was one he’d employed many times to somewhat hit and miss success) there was a difference between trying to distract a giant murder bot when you were a normal human and when you were a superhero. Judging by the rattiness of the kids’ clothing, they were definitely not in the ‘superhero’ category. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their plan did seem to be working, as the robot’s grip on him loosened when he turned towards the kids. Peter pushed with all of his strength on the hand wrapped around his body and heard the ‘pop’ of something in the metal breaking. With one more push, the hand stopped squeezing him so tightly and he pulled himself free, hanging onto the robot’s giant arm through the use of his stickiness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter climbed towards the head, moving as fast as he could. The kids had enough sense to know to run as soon as the robot turned towards them, but with it’s longer legs it was gaining ground on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he reached the robot head, he smashed his way inside, finding Doctor Doom controlling it through the use of a giant switchboard covered with levers and buttons. Doom hadn’t realized Peter had pushed his way out of his grip and wasn’t prepared for the fight, so Peter managed to subdue him more quickly than he’d anticipated. With Doom knocked out, Peter turned towards the large display of controls for the robot and had to bite back a groan. He had no idea how to stop the stupid thing, and it was still chasing after the kids. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter studied the readouts for a moment, taking in as much as he could, and then sighed. “Shit. Well, here goes nothing.” With only a quick look to make sure that Doom was still fully knocked out, Peter smashed a fist into the center of the console, pulling out as much wiring and other important looking things as he could when he drew his hand back. The robot didn’t stop moving, but a few of the lights on the dashboard started blinking more ominously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck!” Peter punched the console again, ripping pieces out faster now. “Come on, please, I don’t know how to do anything else.” He kept working at it until he heard a loud creak and a snap and when he looked up through the front display, the robot had come to a halt in the middle of the street. Peter whooped, jumping into the air. He quickly gathered himself though, looking back towards Doom with one more glance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter wasted no time in finding his emergency cell phone and dialing Fury. “Yeah uh Director Fury, I’ve got a situation.” He didn’t let Fury get a word in before he continued. “Yeah so, giant robot, middle of the street, Doom, you know the drill. I’m at-” he checked the cross streets through the front window, “7th and 23d, and I managed to stop the robot but it should probably be moved and stuff.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Fury take a breath to try to cut in, and kept talking faster. “Anyway, I’m late for something so I can’t stay but I’ll make sure Doom is tied up in the robot’s head and he can’t do any more damage, alright? Thanks for the cleanup, I’ll talk to you later!” He hit ‘end call’ and pocketed the phone, intent on getting out of there and back to his place to change as soon as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter found some wiring and tied Doom’s hands behind his back so that if he woke up he couldn’t do anything and then punched his way out of the robot’s head, climbing down to street level. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids that distracted the robot hovered on the street corner, looking at it in awe. When he finally reached the ground, one of them called out to him. “Woah, spiderman! You were so cool!” Peter sighed again, walking over to them despite his lateness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I really appreciate you guys wanting to help me, but you’ve gotta know that this is my job, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>only job when things like this happen is getting yourselves somewhere safe and out of the way.” The kids looked heartbroken at his words, and Peter couldn’t help but feel for them. He’d felt much the same way when Tony tried to tell him he couldn’t help. “But it was pretty cool of you to help out, and I was definitely toast if you hadn’t saved my butt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids all grinned at him and he took a few pictures with them before heading out, using his webs to slingshot himself over the worst of the rush hour traffic and back towards his apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peter finally lifted his bedroom window and slipped inside, the clock read 7:26. Peter sighed, tugging off his mask. “Someday Parker, you might just surprise everyone and be on time for once.” He didn’t bother changing out of the rest of the suit, just tossed the mask onto the bed and grabbed his phone from where he’d plugged it in before leaving. It took quite a long time but Peter finally learned to never take his phone with him when he went on missions, since it somehow </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> ended up smashed, falling into the ocean, or both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swiping the screen, he saw seventeen new text messages. “Shit.” The most recent was predictably from Quentin, who had to have been waiting for him for close to half an hour at this point. Peter opened the string of messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Quentin] Hey something happened. You around?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Quentin] Seriously, need some help. You won’t believe this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Quentin] Assuming you’re dealing with spider-shit. Call me when you get back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter read through his missed messages quickly and then hit ‘call’ on Quentin’s number, confused. It rang once and then picked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter! Thank god, I saw what happened with Doom on twitter. Listen, I need your help. I’ve got - uh, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>situation</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Quentin’s voice was strained and he sounded worried. Peter felt his own heartbeat kick up a notch in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up? If you got yourself into more dumb shit pulling any more of that supervillain crap, I swear I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> break up with you this time.” Peter’s teeth ground together as he thought of the last time Quentin had nearly gotten the entire city killed by trying to summon cthulhu behind Peter’s back. Why he’d ever thought that would work was anyone’s guess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin’s answer was quick and curt. “It wasn’t me this time, and I’ll thank you to remember that I told you I was giving up evil for lent. You’ve got another few months before you have to worry about me doing anything that stupid.” Peter grinned, not bothering to hide it since Quentin couldn’t see his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, well then what happened? It doesn’t sound like nothing is wrong.” Quentin growled and Peter shivered, the sound going straight to his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t - it’ll be impossible to explain over the phone, you just have to come here so I can show you. Please.” Quentin’s tone implied that he wasn’t in the mood for any games and Peter knew what </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> tone usually led to (him getting fucked hard, fast, and rough). He wasted no time, hanging up and pulling together an overnight bag before heading to Quentin’s. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter opted to swing there, since Quentin said he wanted Peter there as fast as possible. With his bag full of a spare change of clothes and his other toiletries on his back, he swung through the streets enjoying the view of the city at dusk. The sunset was always beautiful from the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peter finally got to Quentin’s, he stopped on the roof across the street, not sure if he should find somewhere to change and use the door or just go in through a window like he usually did. Quentin didn’t give him the chance to pick, spotting him hovering through a window and making an impatient gesture for Peter to get in there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter did so, swinging over and opening the window before slipping inside. Quentin waited for him, pacing, and when he stepped into the living room Quentin stopped, turning towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for coming so fast, I know you probably wanted time to change or whatever but I - I don’t know what to do.” Peter blinked. He’d never seen his usually unflappable boyfriend so, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>flapped</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course. What happened?” Quentin pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doc Ock.” Peter winced, already dreading the rest of the explanation. Whenever Doctor Octavius was involved, things tended to get a little out of hand. Hands. Whatever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what happened? Are you alright?” Peter walked over to him, taking his hands and inspecting them for injuries. He didn’t find any, but he knew that Quentin was nearly as bad as he was at hiding injuries. Peter let his hands move from Beck’s hands to his waist, ostensibly checking for injuries but also using any excuse to feel up his boyfriend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of smiling, though, Beck frowned, tugging Peter’s hands away from his body. “It’s not me, I wasn’t there. He just contacted me, uh, after everything happened to let me know, since he didn’t want to deal with the problem.” Peter frowned, now worried as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but what exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the problem? What happened that you weren’t there for but you’re still somehow responsible?” Quentin winced and wouldn’t meet Peter’s eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I guess Ock and the rest all think I went soft or something, since I gave up evil for lent and I’m fucking you. He was, well, he was trying to find a copy of me from another universe that would be more ‘fun’ to hang around with.” Quentin grimaced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter winced in sympathy. Evil or no, hearing that your friends thought you weren’t fun to spend time with and tried to replace you wasn’t pleasant, and he felt for Quentin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what, they tried and fucked it up? I’m still not understanding what actually happened here.” Quentin shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They did and they didn’t fuck it up, they were able to get access to another dimension, but it turns out that dimension is different than ours, and so the - the </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> that came through is, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but also very not. Very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> not me.” He shivered slightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter paused, taking in Quentin’s discomfort. There was something about the situation that had made his boyfriend deeply uncomfortable, and he wasn’t sure he really wanted to know. “Okay, I believe you, it’s not you. But it is someone who presumably looks and sounds a fair bit like you?” Quentin nodded. “Okay, and they don’t have a way to send him back? Is he not evil enough for them either?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin shivered again, scrubbing at his eyes. “They don’t want him, trust me, they’re working on a way to send him back but they insisted that I watch him so he can’t...distract them while they finish it. It should only be a day or two.” Peter picked up on the information in between the words, and swiveled his head around the small living room curiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean he’s here? With you?” Quentin nodded, sighing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Unfortunately.” Peter looked back at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin pointed wordlessly towards the bedroom door, which Peter noticed for the first time was shut. “I told him to wait in there. Managed to distract him, but I doubt it’ll last that long.” He looked at Peter, askance in his eyes. “I’m not going to be able to handle this by myself, Peter, and I’m asking for your help.” Peter nodded, getting more and more worried with everything Beck said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Is he, what, dangerous? Insane?” Quentin flinched, not looking Peter in the eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dangerous, probably not, except to my reputation. Insane, possibly. It’ll be easier to just show you.” Peter let Quentin lead him towards the door, unsure what he’d find behind it but willing to give Quentin the benefit of the doubt that it wouldn’t hurt him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin turned the handle and pushed the door open, head turning as he swept the room. He stiffened when he looked at the bed and Peter followed him through the doorway, insanely curious about whatever could set Quentin so on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whatever he expected, this wasn’t it. On the bed sat someone who looked like Quentin, only a good twenty years younger. He had a laptop balanced on his thighs and despite pausing it as soon as the door opened, Peter was fairly certain that he’d been looking at porn, given the state of the front of his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the boy (Peter couldn’t refer to the person in front of him as a </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was clearly a </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>) noticed them enter he looked up, giving first Quentin and then Peter a hungry grin. Peter saw Quentin’s back tense up even further as the boy looked at the two of them, and sidestepped around Quentin, putting himself in between the two. He remembered what happened the last time there were two Quentins, and how they’d annoyed the shit out of each other. Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> remembered how he’d dealt with it previously, and as he found himself looking at the smaller boy, he couldn’t find himself disliking that possibility all that much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy, noticing Peter looking at him, gave Peter a smile of his own, and a ‘come hither’ look that he had to have spent hours practicing. Peter shook himself slightly and ignored the look from the boy, instead stepping forward and nodding at him. “Hi, I’m Peter. Quentin asked me if I could help make sure you get back to the right dimension. You know what’s going on with everything, right?” The boy gave him a nod, eyes tracing down Peter’s spider-suit, which didn’t leave a lot to the imagination as the boy’s eyes caressed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I know what’s up. What I don’t know is why you’re still over there.” Peter blinked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” The boy set the laptop down next to him and slid off the bed, walking towards Peter. As he walked, his hips swayed, and Peter found his eyes drawn to the movement. Peter had always found Quentin attractive, even before they started sleeping together, but this was something else entirely. This boy exuded such raw sexual energy that it was hard to look away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked back at Quentin, who was pale but made no move to save him as the boy reached Peter. Peter swallowed, trying to back up as the boy stepped right into his personal space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, woah, a little close there, don’t you think?” Peter tried to smile at him, holding him at arm’s length, and the boy just pressed closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not too close, there’s no such thing, at least not with people that look like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The boy pressed closer still, pushing his body right up to Peter’s and nuzzling into his neck, where his suit ended. “God, you even smell great.” Peter tried to step back but the boy was faster, matching him step for step as he went until Peter was pressed against the wall, the boy pressed against him, rubbing like a cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looked over the boy’s shoulders to see Quentin, eyes wide, looking concerned but making no moves to stop what was happening. Peter looked back down to the boy. “D-Don’t you think that you’re being a little, uh, forward? I’m not - that’s not why I’m here.” The boy moved back slightly, giving Peter a disbelieving look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you saying you </span>
  <em>
    <span>don’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to fuck me until I can’t see straight?” Peter gulped, looking from the boy and then back to Quentin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not the point. The point is that you’ve very clearly made this dimension’s version of you very uncomfortable, and you should stop out of a sense of basic decency.” Quentin gave Peter a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Peter knew it meant he was gonna get shit about wanting to fuck every variation of Quentin he’d run across so far, but he paid his boyfriend no mind and turned back to the younger version. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy pouted, crossing his arms. "I'm not saying he has to watch or anything, I'd be totally fine if you said 'come back in two days' so I can go out and find me some real dick." Peter heard Quentin choke and ignored the noise, focusing on the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you can bet that you're not allowed out of my sight until you're back in the right dimension." Peter grabbed the boy's arm, holding his wrist in a grip that wouldn't hurt him, but that he wouldn't be able to break out of either. The boy tried to tug away and when he found he couldn't, he gave Peter a look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine, spoil all my fun. I'm not going anywhere tonight, are you happy?" Peter shook his head, still holding the boy's wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not particularly, but this should do for now." The boy pouted again. "Look, we don't want this to be a punishment, we just want to make sure you interact with as small a number of people as possible, at least until we get you back to your dimension. Can you think of anything you'd want to do to pass the time?" At the sultry look the boy shot him, Peter rolled his eyes. "Anything that doesn't involve porn, or sex, or anything to do with taking off clothes." He got another pout for his trouble. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shot a look at Quentin and saw the man had his eyes closed and he was pinching at the bridge of his nose again. He cut his eyes back to the kid - and when did Peter start thinking of him as a kid, anyway? The term of endearment sure wasn’t stopping his dick from throbbing painfully, but Peter couldn’t think about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid’s shoulders were slumped and he wasn’t making eye contact with Peter, instead glaring at the floor. “I dunno, I’m hungry I guess.” Peter nodded, looking back at Quentin's face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Younger Quentin, I guess. They’re both Quentin.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt the beginnings of a headache coming on, and lifted his hands to rub at his temples. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, let's get you some food. But first, I need to know what to call you. You can’t both be Quentin.” Peter felt Quentin's glare burning a hole in the back of his head, and didn’t turn to make eye contact with the other man. He knew he was pretty much repeating what he’d said the last time, but he couldn’t be blamed that the younger version of Quentin also wanted to fuck him, could he? And he needed something to call him…. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smaller Quentin rubbed at the back of his head, eyes flicking to one side as he considered. “Uh, hmm, I mean I guess you could call me Jacob, it’s my middle name.” Peter nodded, easily accepting the nickname. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jake it is.” The kid frowned, eyes flicking to Peter’s before he looked away again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jacob, actually. But whatever, I guess.” Peter had to hide a smile at the petulant tone, glad he’d managed to cool off the smouldering fire that Jacob could summon behind his eyes at will. He ushered Jacob back into the living room, hoping that the lack of a bed would make the boy less tempting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, food. New York City, the best cuisine from every country in the world. What are you craving, Jacob?” Peter dropped his wrist and when he made no move to hold Jacob captive using his strength again, Jacob relaxed slightly, taking one step further from Peter and then moving to sit on one of the high bar stools at the countertop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno, pizza? Or something, just whatever is close and good.” Peter nodded, thinking of the closest pizza places to Quentin’s apartment. He could name three within walking distance, four more within swinging distance, and he stopped trying to think of more when he realized he had a far more intimate knowledge of Quentin’s neighborhood than his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pizza works. You like pepperoni?” The boy nodded. Peter pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly tapped out the number of the closest place, putting in an order of double what him and Quentin usually got and hoping that was enough. Between him and the kid’s metabolism (which if how much Quentin ate on a regular basis was any indication, was likely to be insane) he knew that if they were stress eating (not that Peter would admit to being stressed) they’d finish off more than their usual in no time flat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, he ended the call by requesting it be picked up, not delivery. His aunt and uncle had insisted that they didn’t want to pay extra for something they could do themselves, and Peter had picked up on the habit from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He only realized what he’d done when he turned around and saw Quentin’s face was pinched in annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I - shit, yeah, we can’t both go pick it up. I can go, and-” Peter was cut off when Quentin shook his head, holding up a hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go, you’re the one that I know can keep him here, if he really tries to leave. I’ll be back in fifteen minutes.” He glared at Jacob and grabbed his coat before sweeping out the door dramatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter and Jacob exchanged a look of surprise at Quentin’s exit and before Peter knew it they were both on the floor, holding their stomachs while they laughed. Peter was pretty sure it was more nerves than actual humor but he appreciated it all the same, and when he was finally able to steady himself and look up, Jacob was looking back at him, still smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> expect Jacob to do was pounce on him while both of them still knelt on the floor. “What - hey, ouch!” Peter landed on his back against the hardwood, not wanting to push back in case he pushed too hard and hurt the boy. When the world came to a stop, Peter found himself straddled by Jacob, the boy grinding himself against Peter through his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob wasn’t looking at Peter; his eyes were half-closed with pleasure as he felt the outline of Peter’s still impressively hard dick. “F-Fuck, that’s - woah, no wonder the other me keeps you around, that’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Peter’s eyes widened as he realized what Jacob was murmuring about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not - I don’t - hey!” As gently as he could, Peter grabbed Jacob's hands, bundling them together and holding them away from his body with one wrist. With his free hand, Peter pushed at Jacob’s hips, trying to push him off without hurting him. Jacob didn’t resist too hard, and Peter pushed so he handed on his ass on the floor, away from Peter’s length. “That’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>not okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if I’ve told you that I don’t want to, you should respect that.” Jacob rolled his eyes and pouted, looking sulky again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I know. I just - you’re so into me, I can </span>
  <em>
    <span>tell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the other me isn’t here, so what’s stopping you?” He pulled his legs underneath himself, gathering as much dignity as he could with Peter still holding both his wrists tightly. When he looked up at Peter’s face, there was a twinge of real hurt under the mopey youthful expression and Peter’s heart ached for the kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that I don’t want to, but you’re - I like you more than I should, here in my dimension, and I’m already trying to be good and cool it with the sleeping with you.” Peter shrugged, feeling apologetic, although he wasn’t sure what for. “I’m also pretty sure it’s freaking the other you out that you’re so, uh, flamboyant, and he’s probably trying to figure out how much of you is him at that age, and what the differences mean. It’s kind of a lot to handle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob sniffed disdainfully. “Well, he’s boring and a dumbass and clearly not taking full advantage of you. And what’s he got to be freaked out about, anyway?” He shifted in Peter’s grip like he wanted to cross his arms, but Peter held him firm. He wasn’t so sure this wasn’t just an act to get away. “At least he’s in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> dimension, if anyone has any right to be freaked out it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and I’m handling everything just fine.” Peter found himself grinning slightly at the boy’s pronouncement, even as his annoyance at Jacob’s antics melted a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’ll figure out a way to get you back soon, we’ve just got to hang on a little longer.” Peter tried to keep his voice soothing, and he let go of Jacob’s wrists to scoot closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Jacob didn’t immediately make the contact sexual or try to shake him off, and Peter counted that as a win. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Jacob did do after a few moments was lean his weight against Peter’s side, nearly causing them both to topple over since he didn’t expect it. He held himself up though, and felt the warmth of Jacob’s skin through the layers of his clothing. They just sat like that for long minutes, until Peter heard a distinctive set of footsteps coming down the hallway towards the apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He debated moving from his spot at Jacob’s side on the floor, but ultimately decided against it, not wanting to cause Jacob any more stress if he thought Peter wouldn’t make sure he was okay, even from his older self. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The keys rattled in the lock only momentarily before the door swung open, Quentin’s boots landing on the floor in front of Peter and Jacob and coming to a halt. When Peter looked up, he couldn’t read Quentin’s expression at all, he’d blanked his eyes and stood looking down at them, stone faced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food, here.” Quentin kicked the door closed, tossing the boxes on the kitchen table before turning to rummage in a cupboard for plates and cups. Jacob roused enough to move away from Peter, standing unsteadily and walking over to the table. He took the plate he was offered and sat down, picking up a piece mechanically and chewing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter and Quentin exchanged a look, Quentin raising an eyebrow at the scene he'd walked in on, and Peter shrugged, not wanting to get into it. Peter ducked his head, breaking eye contact, and grabbed a piece of pizza for himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In what was only a somewhat awkward silence, the three of them finished off all the food in no time at all. When Peter was finished, he looked up at the Quentins sitting across the table from him, both sitting so stiffly that they might as well have been made of wax. He stifled the urge to chuckle, knowing it wasn't worth explaining. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Peter could suggest they try for an early night’s sleep (he spent half of dinner debating that vs. suggesting they watch a movie, but not having to see the tempting boy won out in the end) Jacob looked up at Quentin from where he’d been slouched against the back of his chair. “So how come I can’t fuck your boy toy? You’re worried he’ll find out how much of a size queen you are?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter spluttered, feeling his face lighting up like a neon sign. Quentin didn’t look any more composed, his eyes bugging out of his head as he bit down on his bottom lip to keep from answering with something truly nasty, no doubt. Peter had noticed that Quentin was quite good at finding the thing a person was most sensitive about and picking at it without noticing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Quentin could answer, Peter held up his hands, glaring at Jacob. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not fucking you because </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> don’t want to, not because he’s stopping me.” Jacob pouted and looked away, eyes running over Quentin instead. He looked a second longer, a smirk coming to his face, and Peter almost groaned, knowing something truly awful was about to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess if you’re not interested, I know what I have to do.” Jacob stood and made a wide loop around the table, avoiding looking at Peter entirely. He kept his eyes fixed on Quentin who looked a cross between petrified and furious, but stubbornly didn’t move as Jacob came closer, not knowing what to expect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob pulled Quentin’s chair out from the table, straddling him with one motion and grinding himself against Quentin’s front. “Hmm, let me see, you’re me which means that even if you look like a weird alternate reality version of me I should still be able to,” He hummed, grinding against Quentin, and bit down hard on the cartilage of his ear. Quentin grunted abruptly, his eyes rolling up into his head as his hands came down automatically to grab Jacob’s hips, rutting against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, that’s - god, you’re a little shit, you know?” Quentin’s hands gripped Jacob tightly, pushing instead of pulling him closer, and Jacob went, letting Quentin nearly push him off. Peter watched with bated breath, not wanting to admit that the image was much hotter than it had any right to be. Before with the two identical Quentins it was amazing to see them making out with each other, now it felt like Jacob was putting on a show and Peter was pretty sure that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m a little shit, I’ve been so bad, daddy, you should punish me.” Jacob’s voice was light and teasing and he whooped when Quentin’s eyes flashed. With a grunt, Quentin pulled Jacob towards him and swatted him hard on the ass once he had the angle to do so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m going to punish you, you little shit, I should fuck you so hard and fast that you’re in tears by the time I’m done.” Quentin’s words were muffled as he tried to menace Jacob and kiss him at the same time, eventually giving up and dominating the kiss as a middle ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they broke apart, they were both panting and Peter had to take a second to remind himself to breathe. Jacob, still looking into Quentin’s eyes, spoke first. “I knew I’d get to you eventually, you forget that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He punctuated the statement with a roll of his hips, wrenching a moan from Quentin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, I almost feel like I should go look up everyone I slept with to apologize for it, you’re relentless. I can’t have actually been this bad.” Quentin’s voice was shaky as he joked, and Jacob smiled down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m also playing it up because I know it annoys you, and there’s something about pissing you off that feels way better than it should.” Quentin snorted, taking hold of Jacob’s hair and tugging him back. Jacob’s eyes closed and he moaned, moving with Quentin’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’ll bet. Now you’re being very nice to me, but how about you go apologize to Peter and see if he’ll let you be real nice to him as well now, hmm?” Jacob blushed, looking back at Peter, still seated at his place at the table. He slipped from Quentin’s lap fluidly, stalking towards Peter, and Peter found himself with a lapful of undulating teenager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Peter.” Peter gulped. “I’m sorry I was pushy earlier, I just wanted to push other me’s buttons, and I used you to do it. I’m really sorry if I hurt your feelings or made you uncomfortable.” He ran his hands through Peter’s hair, brushing it away from Peter’s face. Peter tried to hold onto his annoyance but as he looked at Jacob’s big earnest eyes, he found it draining away. Jacob’s hips subtly rubbing against Peter’s dick through his suit didn’t hurt his chances either. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, just don’t do it again, yeah?” Peter sighed, closing his eyes when Jacob grinned, flashing him a winning smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah boss, of course.” The mild sarcasm was present even as Jacob leaned in to press their lips together, smirking at Peter like he knew what he was doing to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peter felt Jacob’s lips slot over his own, all other thoughts disappeared from his mind. He groaned into the kiss, his arms coming up to fist in Jacob's hair, tugging sharply and causing the boy to keen into Peter's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh fuck, that's - shit, woah," Jacob's words were mumbled against Peter's mouth as Peter did his best to swallow all the soft noises Jacob made, succeeding only partially. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob's hands found their way into Peter's suit, deftly seeking out and undoing the fastenings built in for easy removal. Peter grunted as he felt warm fingertips brush his bare skin, bucking into the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Peter and Jacob could go much further, however, Peter felt a hand fist in his own hair at the same time as another hand dislodged him from Jacob's hair, grabbing hold of the other boy as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strong, muscular arms pulled them apart and Peter let himself be pulled, trusting Quentin to know what he was doing. When he opened his eyes, he found Jacob looking dazedly back at him, his eyes lidded and unfocused as he leaned into the hand at the back of his neck holding him tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin turned from staring at his younger self's expression of pleasure to lock eyes with Peter, giving him a rueful smile. "I might not have been this kid exactly, but I remember being this age, and all the urges that came with it." He turned back to study Jacob's expression. "I know how to make this the best night of his life, but Peter, you're gonna have to trust that I know what I'm doing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter blinked sleepily, still absently dry-humping against Jacob where their bodies pressed together. When Quentin let go of his hair, he shook himself, trying to come to his senses. He blinked as Quentin's words cut through the haze of arousal, and then looked between Quentin and Jacob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob didn't seem like he was in any state to argue with the proceedings, his dick hard and insistent through the thick material of his jeans. He was making soft whimpering noises as Quentin tugged his hair, hands gripping his thighs as he tried not to start touching himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded. "Yeah, okay, if he's alright with it, it's fine." Quentin gave him a tight smile and then turned his focus to Jacob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You hear that, you little slut? I get to do whatever I want to you, and you can't do anything but lie there and take it.” He gave a sharp tug on Jacob’s hair, causing him to whimper in pain. “Your big protector is going to let me take you however I want, hell, maybe he'll even hold you down for me." Peter hadn't expected Quentin's words to be so threatening, and he looked up to lock eyes with the man in alarm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before he could voice his concerns, however, Jacob moaned again and it was a broken sound as he leaned back into the hand in his hair, clearly in favor of the turn Quentin had taken. Peter hesitated, but as he watched Quentin use the grip he had on Jacob's hair to move him, he saw how willing the boy was to be manhandled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a few short movements, Quentin guided Jacob up and off Peter’s lap, his hand never leaving the boy’s head. He ushered Jacob back into the bedroom Peter was first introduced to him in, gesturing at Peter to follow them. By the time he was through the doorway, Quentin had divested Jacob of his shirt, his hands stroking down the other boy’s torso. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin didn't skip straight to throwing Jacob down and getting to work, instead he shifted so he sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Jacob across his lap facedown, so his ass was in the air. Jacob was only too willing to go, and he spread his knees slightly, pillowing his head on his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter knelt on the bed behind Quentin, leaned forward and putting his face close to the other boy’s. “Hey, Jacob, are you - you’re alright with this, yeah?” Jacob’s eyes opened slowly, and he looked at Peter in a daze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Y-Yeah, I’m - this is, yeah.” Quentin’s arms reached under Jacob, undoing his jeans so Quentin could tug them down, exposing his ass. Peter kept his eyes on Jacob’s face, watching the boy as he struggled to string words together. “I’m - I’m good. Really, absolutely great, actually.” Peter took his word for it and pressed a soft kiss to Jacob’s mouth, intending to be chaste. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Jacob leaned forward, deepening the kiss, Peter responded in kind, letting the other boy control the kiss. The first smack of Quentin’s hand against Jacob’s ass had him crying out, wrenching his mouth from Peter’s as he gasped and fell, his arms no longer supporting him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin didn’t wait for Peter or Jacob to gather themselves, he landed two more quick hard slaps on Jacob’s ass, the sound loud in the quiet room. Peter watched as Jacob flinched with each hit, the sting clear on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel that, you little brat?” Quentin landed another swat to Jacob’s ass. “That’s your punishment.” Jacob used his knees to brace his body so he could push into Quentin’s hand, silently begging for more. Quentin didn’t hit him again, instead rubbing down the curve of Jacob's muscular ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob squirmed and gasped, pushing against Quentin's hand. Quentin kneaded his ass, moving so his other hand pressed against Jacob's back, holding him steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now, Jacob, you're going to take your punishment, alright?" Jacob nodded, not turning to look at Quentin's face. "You've been a spoiled brat, and you're getting spanked for it, but if you're good and take it well, I'll reward you after. Got it?" Jacob nodded, eager to agree, and Quentin rubbed his hand over Jacob's back in a soothing motion. "Good boy, I knew you wanted to be good, didn't you?" Jacob nodded again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please, I’ll be good, I want to be good for you.” Quentin smirked and ran a hand through Jacob’s hair, fluffing it but pulling back when the boy leaned into the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good. It'll be twenty, do you have a safeword?" Peter felt his eyes widen at the way he casually asked the question, but didn't open his mouth to speak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob nodded, sniffling and looking up at Quentin with big brown eyes. "Uh, red yellow and green are fine." Quentin thumbed between Jacob's cheeks, rubbing against his hole but not pressing in. Jacob squirmed and keened loudly, arching into the touch and trying to rub himself against Quentin's lap at the same time. Quentin stopped his movement with another smack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Red yellow and green it is, plus an extra five for trying to take more than you're given." Jacob whimpered but nodded his acceptance. "Count them." When the first few hits landed Jacob dutifully sounded out the numbers, sounding pained but not overly so. Peter noticed, however, than when Jacob hit ten his teeth were pressed so tightly together that Peter winced in sympathy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, are you sure he doesn't need a break or something?” Peter’s voice was loud in the quiet room, and both Quentin and Jacob turned to look at him, the former with mild annoyance and the latter unreadable. “I mean, he’s - maybe he needs a minute.” Quentin’s hand came down to rest on Jacob’s ass, calmly instead of a slap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I ask for your input in how I discipline him?” His voice was sharper than Peter expected, and it sent a thrill through his spine, making his dick perk up despite the circumstances. Or maybe because of. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-No, I just - he’s flinching and it looks like it really hurt,” The hand Quentin had resting on Jacob’s back lifted from it’s position and grabbed Peter by the collar, roughly pulling him towards Quentin’s face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I didn’t ask, then I don’t want your input.” He let go of Peter and Peter slumped forward, unsure how to hold himself up. He ended up leaning on Quentin’s shoulder, one hand thrown forward to catch himself before he smashed his teeth on the top of Jacob’s head. Peter scrambled back, trying to find his balance and only ending up rubbing himself against Jacob’s cheek. Jacob groaned, one hand reaching out to keep Peter from scrambling too far away. Peter let himself be tugged back, Jacob mouthing along the outline of his cock as he kissed his way up Peter’s stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peter’s eyes met Jacob’s his hips stuttered, hands coming up to cradle Jacob’s head and keep him from licking Peter’s shaft through his suit. “Please, can I,” Jacob’s voice was hoarse, and his eyes flicked from Peter’s face to Quentin’s. Peter also looked to Quentin, who fixed Jacob with a look before nodding at Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He can suck you, but he still has to keep count.” Quentin’s voice was cold, and Peter shivered, unused to this commanding side of Quentin. Even when Quentin had been split into a good and a bad half, he hadn’t been as demanding as he was with his other-dimensional self. Peter nodded at the instructions, his hands coming up to thumb at the corners of Jacob’s mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob took the suggestion and ran with it, sinking easily onto Peter’s thumb and sucking him to the root, nipping at the soft pad of his fingertip before letting him go. Peter was shocked when he didn’t spontaneously burst into flame, the move was so hot. He worked his hands into the suit’s fastenings, unzipping as quickly as he dared until he was finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready for Jacob to close his mouth over Peter’s tip, swirling his tongue like a pro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nearly came right then and there as he felt Jacob’s mouth on him, and it took a lot of concentration for him to stave off his finish. He pushed Jacob off, moving the boy’s head and feeling him resist, trying to keep his mouth on Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can't - gotta last, Jacob, c'mon," Peter tugged ineffectually again on Jacob's curls, but Jacob whined, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Peter could blink, Quentin's hand came down again, striking Jacob's ass and causing him to jolt forward. The movement brought him closer to Peter and his hands came up to brace himself against Peter when he flinched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"E-Eleven, sir." His voice held none of the earlier sass that he'd given Quentin and Peter, just a resignation to his fate. Quentin's hand ran through his hair, petting gently and moving away before Jacob could lean into the touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're being good for me Jacob, I'm proud of you for taking it so well." Jacob flushed under the praise, squirming under Quentin's hands as they moved along his skin. "Shh, shh baby, you're alright, I've got you. Nine more, are you ready?" Jacob nodded, dropping his head to brace himself against Peter's legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin landed four smacks in quick succession, all centered lower, landing on the soft skin where his upper thighs met the muscles of his ass. Jacob gasped, face still pressed against Peter's leg, and Peter had to hold in some gasping of his own at the incredible way Quentin handled the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin had full control over Jacob, but more than that, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jacob</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew that Quentin had full control and was happy to give it up, all in exchange for a few simple words of praise. Simple, of course, but powerful. Peter felt a shiver run through him when Quentin spoke so gently to Jacob, and the calm resumption of his punishment was almost too much for him to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Count, baby boy, I need to hear those numbers." Quentin's voice was mild, but Peter heard the threat implicit in his words. Jacob whined but dutifully rattled off the numbers, his face still pressed against Peter's legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen," Jacob's voice was breathy and Peter reached up to cradle his head, brushing the bangs from his forehead. Jacob looked up at him when he felt the touch, and Peter gave him what he hoped was a reassuring smile.  Jacob smiled back and pressed a kiss to Peter's knee, raising an eyebrow as he looked from Peter's eyes and back to his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gave him a nod, not trusting himself to speak, and Jacob lunged forward, taking Peter into his mouth once more. Peter's eyes closed despite his best efforts, and he bucked into Jacob's awaiting mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob didn't seem to mind the way Peter's hips thrust into him and he swallowed around Peter, urging him even deeper as he worked. With gentle thrusts of his hips Peter kept going until Jacob's nose pressed against Peter's stomach, fully engulfing Peter's dick. When he bottomed out, Peter groaned, relishing the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another smack landed on Jacob's ass, pushing him further into Peter's dick and he groaned as well, pulling off with a wet noise and continuing to lick at Peter's slit. "S-Sixteen, sixteen." He made as though he was about to swallow Peter down again but Peter held him back, keeping him further from Peter's body and only letting him lick at Peter's cock. Before Jacob could ask what he was doing, another hit landed and he winced. "Seventeen." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin finished spanking him, the last three smacks hitting one after another, and Jacob dutifully counted each one, still licking at Peter's dick. Peter was shocked he'd managed to hold off on coming so far, but he knew he was in trouble when Quentin gave him a look, raising an eyebrow as he watched Peter panting while Jacob licked at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jacob, you haven't finished Peter off yet?" Quentin's voice wasn't critical, but Jacob took the question to heart and redoubled his efforts, licking at Peter like he wanted nothing more in the world. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter couldn't hold out through the sustained onslaught, and after only a minute he worked a hand into Jacob's hair, tugging in an effort to get him to pull back again. "Gonna - I'm gonna come, don't want to-" Jacob hummed his acknowledgement of Peter's words but didn't move away, instead sucking Peter down again and flicking his gaze up to meet Peter's. That look was Peter's undoing, and he moaned, biting his lip and spilling into Jacob's waiting mouth. Jacob cleaned up every drop, licking Peter's shaft until he’d gotten every drop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peter opened his eyes, he found Quentin looking at him in contemplation. "You liked that, didn't you, Peter?" Peter tried to widen his eyes like he wasn't sure what Quentin meant, but it was a lost cause and he gave up when he realized that Quentin wasn't fooled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I - I really did. It was so hot." Jacob, still on his stomach between them, shifted, trying to draw the focus back to him subtly, and Quentin looked down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you're not being stupid enough to earn yourself more punishment, not when you've just finished the last one. You do still have an extra five to do, but I was going to forgive those. Now I’m not so sure." The older man’s tone was sharp and Jacob stilled, waiting for Quentin to continue. "Good boy." Quentin's hands smoothed over Jacob's skin and he preened under the attention. When Quentin shifted his focus back to Peter, however, his eyes were calculating and Peter gulped. "Now Peter, dear, I don't remember giving you permission to come." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter spluttered, unsure how to even begin protesting that statement, and Quentin smiled at him. "I'm not saying you should have known to wait, but since you seemed so interested in Jacob's punishment, it's only fair that you get a taste yourself, if you want. You can take the last five instead of him, if you wish." Peter's mouth snapped shut as Quentin talked, his mind whirling. He wasn't sure, but Jacob had seemed to enjoy the punishment, at least, and was now lounging across Quentin's lap like a big cat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"O-Okay, sure. What do I - I mean, what should I do?" Quentin didn’t answer him directly. Instead he gathered Jacob up, the boy boneless and pliable in his arms. Peter watched as he brushed the hair out of Jacob's face, looking down at him with a soft look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I said you'd get a reward if you took your punishment well, and you definitely earned your reward." Jacob smiled at him, flushing at the praise. "I can give you your reward now, or if you don't mind waiting for a bit, I'll finish with Peter and then you both get rewarded together. Do you mind waiting?" Jacob shook his head, still muddled, and Peter watched Quentin pick him up like he weighed nothing and settle him in on Quentin's other side to watch. Peter also noticed that the spanking hadn't affected Jacob's arousal in the slightest, his dick hard against his stomach as he settled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter's spider sense was on high alert, and he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up when Quentin turned to face him once more. It wasn't real fear, moreso the mix of arousal and the unknown, but it still unnerved him. He did trust Quentin, despite everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now do you know about safewords?" Quentin's voice was soft and nonjudgmental, but Peter still felt himself flushing at the question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're, uh, for when you want to be able to say no without meaning it?" Quentin smiled at Peter's answer, reaching out to cup his cheek and brush a thumb over his cheekbone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's a good way of putting it. If you have no objections, the usual ones are red, yellow and green, like a stoplight." Peter nodded, trying to follow Quentin's words instead of focusing completely on the feeling of the hand against his face. "If I ask you for a color at any point, you let me know how you're doing. Red is stop, yellow is 'I'm not sure how I feel or I'm getting close to a hard limit' and green is 'keep going'." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter's palms were sweating now, and he fought the urge to wipe them on the sheets. He managed another nod, not sure what else to do. Quentin seemed to understand, though, and he reached for Peter, tugging him closer and maneuvering him so that Peter found himself laid facedown across Quentin's lap, just as Jacob had been. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The fact that his </span>
  <span>suit was</span>
  <span> already tangled around his knees meant that Quentin only had to tug once to expose Peter's ass fully, baring it to the slightly chilly air. Peter shivered, not quite from the cold, and when he felt Quentin's hand running down his back and over the curve of his ass he felt the first twitch in his oversensitive dick, signaling that it, at least, was fully onboard with this plan. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just go with five to start with, then, alright Pete?" Quentin's fingers dug into the soft flesh of Peter's ass when he spoke, and Peter found it incredibly difficult to focus on what Quentin was saying as the feeling threatened to overwhelm him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s - that’s fine.” He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that Quentin would stop talking and just start already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter heard the first hit land before he felt it, the sharp slap of skin on skin before the sting crept in. After a second he did feel it though, a warm pain spreading from where Quentin’s hand rested on his ass. Peter didn’t react, he’d been hurt way worse in his day-to-day spider-man-ing, but that wasn’t really the point of this, he supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited a few seconds longer, and when Quentin didn’t move to hit him again, he cracked one eye, looking up at the man curiously. Quentin raised an eyebrow and Peter remembered that Jacob had to count each hit. “Uh, that’s one?” Quentin nodded and smiled, thumbing over one of the dimples at the small of Peter’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” A pool of warmth spread through Peter’s stomach, the simple praise intensified by the situation. Peter closed his eyes once more, readying himself for the next hit. It came swiftly, another crack ringing out through the quiet room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s two.” Peter was ready this time, feeling the sting of his ass and wriggling as he tried to get comfortable on Quentin’s lap. He could tell that Quentin was hard, his erection had been digging into Peter’s stomach since he lay down, but Quentin paid it no mind, instead running his hands over Peter’s body possessively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three and four happened in sequence, Peter didn’t have time to call out three before four was landing. Those were starting to hurt more - with Peter’s super healing he wasn’t worried about any real damage, but the sting lingered longer after each hit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last one landed the hardest, and it was clear that Quentin had put some real muscle into it. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Peter felt tears coming to his eyes unbidden. He blinked, trying to get rid of them before Quentin noticed, but he wasn’t entirely able to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey.” Quentin tilted Peter’s head up, making him look Quentin in the eyes despite the awkward angle. Peter sniffed, trying to control himself, and Quentin’s eyes softened. “Hey, Peter, you’re done now, no more. Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nodded, trying to find his words. “Y-Yeah, I’m - I’m fine, it’s just kind of, uh, intense.” Quentin smiled at him and ran a hand through his hair, soothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is, but you did it, and I’m proud of you.” Peter felt himself flush. “You did really well, just like Jacob did.” Peter glanced back to look at Jacob, who was seated against the pillows. Peter had nearly forgotten he was there, and when he looked over Jacob’s eyes widened, and he dropped his hand from around his dick where he’d been pumping himself. Quentin, who’d also turned to look at the other boy, frowned at Jacob in disapproval. “You know better than to touch yourself, Jacob.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob flushed, looking down. “Y-Yeah, I just - you two were really hot, I couldn’t help it.” Quentin grinned at that, raising an eyebrow at Jacob. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess that getting you so worked up and having you wait was a bit unfair on my part. And I didn’t say you were specifically </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> allowed to touch yourself, so you’re alright for the moment, although you’re not allowed to touch yourself without my express permission from now on.” Jacob pouted but nodded his agreement, looking at Peter again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, alright. Can we, uh, can we get to the reward though?” Peter flushed as he remembered that Quentin had said both him and Jacob were getting rewarded once he was finished punishing Peter. He still wasn’t sure what the reward would be, but he was pretty confident that it would be sweaty and thoroughly enjoyable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes, of course, both of you get a reward.” Quentin tugged at Peter, pulling him so he sat on Quentin’s lap with his legs hanging off the bed, instead of facedown. This new position meant Peter’s ass was directly over Quentin’s length, and he squirmed, wanting the other man inside of him already. Quentin’s hands came up to hold Peter’s hips still. “Peter, behave.” Peter stilled, waiting. He wasn’t sure where this new obedience was coming from, but it seemed like Jacob’s willingness to behave in exchange for praise was catching, and Peter found himself desperate to earn Quentin’s affection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s - ah, oh - what’s the reward?” Quentin’s hips bucked into Peter’s ass as he held the younger boy tightly on his lap, and Peter’s question came out breathier than he wanted, feeling Quentin’s heartbeat through his dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Quentin’s smile pressed into Peter’s neck and he bit gently at the skin there, worrying it until Peter was sure he’d have a bruise. “I was thinking that I’d eat you out, but with two of you that might prove a bit more difficult. Wouldn’t want anyone feeling left out.” His tone was teasing, and Peter found himself barely able to pay attention to the words as he felt Quentin’s teeth on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob responded first, moving so that he was kneeling on the bed beside them. “I can - I mean, I’m alright waiting, if you wanted to - or, I guess I could-” He trailed off, his eyes wide as he watched Quentin mark Peter up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin considered the offer for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I appreciate you wanting to offer to sit out for the time being, but I’d rather reward you both at the same time.” He hummed again, thinking. “Peter, have you ever eaten ass before?” The question was asked in that same mild tone, and Peter had to take a moment to think before he realized what Quentin was really asking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no, I haven’t. But I - I mean, I’d be interested in learning how.” Quentin chuckled, a dark sound by his ear, and it was all Peter could do not to shiver. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m not worried about you being good at it, I think you’ll pick it up just as quickly as you do everything else.” Peter nodded, eager to agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m - I can do it.” He looked over to Jacob, whose eyes were wide. “Is that okay with you? I know you wanted Quentin more,” Before Peter could even finish talking, Jacob was leaning forward, capturing Peter’s lips in a kiss. It deepened quickly, turning dirty, and Peter was panting when they finally broke apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>totally okay</span>
  </em>
  <span> with me, if you’re alright with it.” Peter smiled at him, and Jacob smiled back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin cleared his throat, hands tightening on Peter’s hips as he pulled Peter down harder to grind against him. “Well, that’s settled then. Jacob, pants off and get on your knees facing the headboard. You can grab a couple of the pillows to lean on, if you want.” Jacob scurried to follow the orders, shucking the pants that were still tangled between his ankles and positioning himself with legs spread, facing the headboard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like this?” Peter gasped at the sight before him, Jacob’s firm ass spread out for the taking. He slipped off Quentin’s lap and crawled towards the other boy, stopping just short of touching him. When Peter looked back at Quentin, uncertain, Quentin grinned at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, you’re learning. Ask for permission before touching what’s mine.” Jacob groaned at the possessive tone, and Peter’s mouth dried a little as he considered what the punishment for disobeying might be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I touch him, Quentin?” Quentin nodded magnanimously. Peter didn’t hesitate, turning back to Jacob immediately and palming the globes of his ass, admiring. He’d noticed that Jacob had a bit of a tummy - nothing bad, just some slight pudge that you only noticed when he was shirtless - and that softness was evident here as well, his ass supple and firm.  Peter pressed a gentle kiss to the bottom of Jacob’s spine, enjoying the feel of his smooth skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without warning, Peter leaned forward and sunk his teeth into the meat of Jacob's ass, biting hard. Jacob cried out, a broken sound, and when Peter pulled back to lick the marks he'd left, he was happy with how red the teeth marks were. He hadn't broken skin, but there would be a bruise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob was already boneless, slumped forward into the pillows with his legs spread wide, and Peter licked a long stripe up his ass before beginning in earnest. He'd never eaten anyone out before, but the process wasn't all that hard to grasp, and he took to it with ease, at least if the noises Jacob made were any indication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ohfuck, oh, that's-" Jacob's words were muffled and his thighs quivered under Peter's hands, steadied with Peter's strength. Peter licked and sucked at Jacob's tight hole, encouraging the muscles to loosen with his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was so engrossed that he didn't notice Quentin moving behind him until the hands landed on his hips, tugging him so he knelt instead of sat behind Jacob, his own ass in the air as well. When Peter broke apart from Jacob to look behind him, he saw Quentin grinning at him and shrugged, figuring that whatever Quentin had in mind would probably be alright. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned back to the task at hand and only shifted his legs under Quentin's gentle nudging as Quentin slowly worked Peter's suit off fully, tugging one leg and then the other. Once Peter was bared to the room at large, he shifted, trying to close his knees without losing his balance. Quentin made a sharp noise, tapping one of Peter's thighs, and Peter reluctantly spread his legs again, letting Quentin see him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin liked to look, and Peter already knew that, but he was still surprised when Quentin didn't start prepping him right away, instead looking his fill at Peter's naked body. Patience never really was Quentin's thing, but Peter supposed this put on version of Quentin might be better at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first wet touch to his hole made Peter jump, not expecting it, and when he whipped around he saw Quentin on his knees behind him, mouth pressed to Peter's ass. With a flash Peter realized what Quentin had meant before, and he groaned, trying to push back against Quentin's touch and get more of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smack to his ass brought Peter up short, and he whipped back around to glare at Quentin. "What was that for?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin smirked, gripping Peter's hips in a vice-like grip. "You're getting greedy and depriving Jacob of his reward. Don't be sloppy." Peter gulped and nodded, turning back to Jacob. Jacob had roused enough to look questioningly at Peter, and as he noticed Quentin kneeling behind Peter his eyes widened. Peter gave him a nod as well and leaned forward again, licking into him with broad strokes. Jacob promptly went boneless, collapsing back into the pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter licked at him, and soon he felt a tongue at his own entrance - Quentin's doing. He didn't turn around this time, just spread his knees wider and let Quentin have full access to his body. Quentin knew what he liked and played Peter's body like an instrument, wringing every ounce of pleasure from him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peter was sure that he'd fall over or come too soon if Quentin kept going the way he was, he felt the older man pull back, drawing away. He whined in the back of his throat, needing </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside of him, and Quentin moved closer to him after another few moments, placing a small bottle of lube next to Peter on the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make sure he's ready, Peter, and do it fast. It's alright if it hurts a little, he likes it like that." Quentin had leaned forward without Peter noticing, and the words were spoken in a low murmur by Peter's ear. At the feeling of Quentin's breath hot against his ear, Peter shivered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the lube and coated his fingers, pressing one against Jacob's hole as he licked him. Peter was happy to discover that it didn't taste like plastic and instead tasted sweet as he continued licking at Jacob around the digit. He pumped his finger in and out, adding another as soon as Jacob loosened slightly, and got a broken moan from somewhere under the pillows for his efforts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was so focused on stretching Jacob that he barely noticed when Quentin's hands landed on his own ass. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> notice when one of Quentin's hands started fingering him open as well, and he groaned softly, spreading his legs wider in order to give Quentin easier access. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before too much longer, Jacob was ready, and Peter looked back at Quentin, who was still very focused on Peter's own ass. "Q-Quentin, I'm - he's ready, can I - did you want to-?" Quentin grinned, and it wasn't a kind grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He is? Good. You have permission, go ahead." Peter sucked in a breath sharply. He'd thought he might get to fuck Jacob but he wasn't sure, and he worried that he wouldn't last as long as he wanted. When he turned back around, Jacob had turned to look at him through the pillows, giving him a lazy grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You gonna hurry up and fuck me already?” The words were teasing, and Peter moved without thinking, landing a slap on Jacob’s already sore ass. Jacob’s eyes went wide and he grunted, falling forward into the mound of pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peter turned around, Quentin raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t comment, and Peter took that to mean that he hadn’t acted too out of bounds, but he probably shouldn’t push it much further. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter finished prepping Jacob and walked forward on his knees, lining up with Jacob's ass. With as much sex as Peter was now getting on the regular, he still hadn't gotten much opportunity to be the one doing the fucking, rather than getting fucked, and he both wanted to make it good and couldn't wait to get inside that tight, slick heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin moved with Peter, following as he positioned himself above Jacob's waiting body. As Peter pushed inside the tight ring of muscle he felt Quentin's hands on his hips, steading him. Quentin moved Peter, firmly and unerringly, until he was fully seated inside Jacob. Peter worried that he wouldn't last long enough to bottom out, but once he got there, it was incredible. Jacob was panting underneath him, short little huffs, and Peter found himself matching the quickened breaths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You feel so - fuck, Jacob, that's - and you're-" Peter's brain shorted out and he groaned, trying to find the words to describe the feeling. Jacob seemed to understand though, and nodded, canting his hips back at Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm, yeah, come on, fuck me." Peter didn't need any other encouragement and he pulled out achingly slow before pumping his hips forward, causing both him and Jacob to gasp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter set a slow pace, not wanting to finish too soon, and he was so focused on Jacob that when he felt Quentin's hands on his ass he jumped, having forgotten that Quentin had prepared him as well. When Quentin sidled up closer to Peter from behind, pressing himself against Peter's ass, Peter realized what he wanted and groaned, his head falling forward as his hips kept moving on autopilot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin rubbed his dick against Peter's ass, teasing his hole, and Peter groaned again, moving his knees further apart to give Quentin easier access. Hands stilled Peter's hips, holding him steady, and when he felt Quentin's dick pressing into him he bit his lip, unsure if he'd be able to handle all the sensations at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Time ground to a halt - there was nothing in the universe except for the two bright flares of sensation where Peter was connected to the two men. Quentin kept going, seemingly endless, and when Peter finally </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt Quentin come to a halt, fully inside Peter, he was a little woozy, drunk off the feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is this alright?" Quentin's question was murmured, a flutter of breath against Peter's neck, and he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"More than, not sure how long I can last, but I'm - yes, please, it's so unbelievably alright." Peter opened his eyes to look down and saw that Jacob was still facedown in the pillows, hands gripping the headboard tightly as he rocked against Peter, trying to encourage him to move once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter, trapped between the two men, wasn't sure he would even be able to move without coming immediately. Quentin solved the problem though, pulling out a fraction of an inch and thrusting back in, the force of his hips propelling Peter forward into Jacob. Peter gritted his teeth, trying to think of the least sexy things he could imagine, but he already knew he wouldn't last very long like this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few thrusts Quentin pulled out more, thrusting back into Peter and filling him so full of dick that he wasn't sure he'd ever be the same again. He made a broken noise, trying to rock back against Quentin even as he tried to thrust into Jacob's willing ass. Quentin's pace soon sped up, fucking Peter into Jacob as he controlled the speed and intensity for all three of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm - can't last much longer, gonna-" Peter's voice sounded ruined to his own ears, and even as he tried to warn his partners, his hips jerked forward erratically, signaling his orgasm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin pressed a kiss to the top of Peter's spine, not slowing his pace at all. "It's okay, you did really well Peter, you can come." Peter was well on his way already, but the approval sent butterflies through his stomach, knowing that Quentin wasn't annoyed at how long he'd lasted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once all the spots cleared from his vision, Peter sluggishly tapped Quentin's thigh, signaling that he needed out. Quentin stopped fucking him for long enough to let him pull out of Jacob, leaving come dripping from the boy's ass. Peter thumbed at Jacob's hole for a moment, taking in the red puffy muscle giving way when he pressed inside, and then shuffled to the side, collapsing onto the bed next to the other two. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Peter watched, trying to get his head back together after one of the most mind-blowing orgasms he'd ever had, Quentin walked forward on his knees and positioned himself where Peter had been moments before, grabbing two handfuls of Jacob's ass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm, seems like Peter went and came in you without paying you the courtesy of letting you come." Quentin's voice was teasing and Peter knew he wasn't actually annoyed at him, and was just trying to rile Jacob up. "Looks like you still need a little something, don't you, boy?" Jacob, face still mashed into the pillows, nodded, spreading his legs even further and cocking his hips to make his ass a more inviting temptation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, fuck me, please, I'm - fuck I'm so close, I just need-" Quentin didn't even let the boy finish speaking, spreading his cheeks and pushing inside him without checking to make sure he was ready. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This?" Quentin didn't give Jacob any time to adjust, setting a brutal pace. "Is this what you needed? A good, long, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hard</span>
  </em>
  <span> fuck that puts you in your place? Getting dicked down so soundly that you can't see straight?" Jacob was beyond words, but from the enthusiastic noises he made, Quentin was spot on. Quentin didn't stop talking, though, more than he usually did with Peter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"God, you're such a slut, begging for it, I should just chain you to my bed while I'm gone, make sure you can't get out. Keep you ready and open and waiting for me whenever I decide to take you, and you know it'll be a lot. I've got an appetite, boy," he took hold of Jacob's hair with one fist, pulling roughly so Jacob could hear him better. "And I don't know if I'll ever get tired of fucking you, that sweet little ass that's so eager for my cock." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was glad neither of them were paying him any attention, because he was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open in shock. Quentin could be rough in bed, yeah, but he'd never been like this with Peter, and Peter wasn't sure why. Was this how Quentin actually felt? Or was it what he knew his younger self wanted to hear? Peter wasn't sure, the only thing he knew for sure was that it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn hot</span>
  </em>
  <span> and he didn't think it was even possible to get hard again so soon but his dick was beginning to harden despite his total exhaustion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin let go of Jacob's hair with a noise of frustration and his hands returned to Jacob's hips, bracing as he fucked into the younger boy. "Useless slut, all you're good for is fucking, and even now I'm doing most of the work." The words were biting but Jacob didn't seem to mind any. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter had gotten good at knowing when Quentin was going to come, and he could see the signs of his impending orgasm now - the twitching of his fingers, the stutter in his rhythm. He was vindicated when he saw Quentin drop a hand around Jacob's body, tugging on his dick at the same pace he was fucking him, and Jacob cried out wordlessly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob came before Quentin but it was a matter of seconds, coating Quentin's hand and the pillows with his come. Quentin moaned as well, there hand still on Jacob's hip clamping down as he emptied himself into the boy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of them were breathing heavily and Quentin slumped over Jacob, his forehead pressed against the skin of Jacob's back. After another few moments he pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to Jacob's back and levered himself up, easing out of Jacob with a tenderness Peter hadn't expected. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was quick to offer tissues from the bedside table for the other two to clean up and Quentin took a few, wiping himself off perfunctorily. Jacob was still far too out of it to clean himself up and Peter grabbed a tissue and wiped up the worst of the mess from his stomach before looking at his poor abused hole. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jacob was open and leaking come, both Peter's and Quentin's, and Peter bit his lip as he looked at the mess. Him and Quentin had </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span> the younger boy, and Peter didn't feel even the slightest bit guilty. More than anything he felt a sort of kinship with the boy, along with a twinge of jealousy that Peter hadn't expected to feel - it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Quentin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for Christ's sake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without really thinking about it, Peter leaned over and licked a broad swipe against Jacob's asshole, cleaning off a small part of the mess. Jacob mewled, twitching, and Peter drew back, using his handful of tissues to actually clean Jacob off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Jacob was clean enough, Peter tossed the wad of tissues towards the wastebasket, not looking to see that it made it in. Jacob was still boneless and let Peter maneuver him, positioning him so Peter could curl around his back and spoon him from behind. When Peter's arms snaked around his chest, Jacob sighed and nuzzled closer to Peter, trying to cuddle further into his embrace. Peter's dick was still halfheartedly trying to harden, but despite Quentin's firm ass pressing against him, he'd exhausted himself for the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quentin, having finished wiping himself off and cleaning up the supplies they'd left scattered on the bed, settled in behind Peter, wrapping strong arms around both boys and holding them tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were so good for me." Quentin's voice was raspy and it sent another shiver down Peter's spine. His grip tightened on Jacob, and he felt Jacob's breathing tick up in reaction. "Both of you, mmm, I'm just really proud of you both." Peter's cheeks heated up and he was glad he faced away from Quentin, not wanting the older man to see how much he'd affected Peter with the simple words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter fell asleep in between the two men almost immediately, curled against Quentin's chest and holding Jacob close to him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>